Skull Bash (Pikachu)
's variant|Skull Bash (Pichu)}} |caption = Pikachu using Skull Bash in SSF2. |universe = ''Pokémon'' |user = |effect = Pikachu launches forward to headbutt opponents in the way. }} Skull Bash ( ) is a recurring attack in the ''Pokémon'' games which is usable by Pikachu in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The attack consists of Pikachu launching himself forward through the air headfirst, damaging opponents on contact with a spinning headbutt. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Skull Bash is 's side attack. The move functions much differently from how it does in official ''Super Smash Bros.'' games, as it simply sets Pikachu at a fixed, relatively slow speed in whatever direction the move was performed in, instantly increasing its momentum until the move is finished. Opponents hit by Pikachu as it flies forward are dealt 4% damage per frame with weak knockback. In addition to this, the move can somewhat assist with its horizontal recovery, due to the increased air speed he gains that can help him to reach the stage again. In Super Smash Flash 2 For the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Skull Bash has become 's side special move and has been upgraded to match its official counterpart from the Super Smash Bros. series, as now Pikachu can charge up the attack to deal more damage and knockback to opponents hit, as well as fly a further distance. He also now has electricity running through him when charging, and the move fully cancels momentum when used. When launching, Pikachu ignores gravity and stays in the air until the move ends, or until he hits an opponent. Uncharged, the attack deals 13% electric damage with little knockback to opponents hit, while fully charged, it deals 17% electric damage with much stronger knockback. Much like in the original SSF, the move is a useful horizontal recovery move, as it can travel great distances and does not leave Pikachu helpless afterward. Origin Skull Bash is a damage-dealing Normal-type attack that was introduced in the Generation I Pokémon games, [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Pokémon Blue]]. In the games, Skull Bash is a two-turn attack. On the first turn, the Pokémon using the move tucks its head in to prepare the attack and raise its Defense stat by one stage. On the second turn, the Pokémon launches forward to ram into the opponent with its head. While the attack is very powerful, its two-turn nature makes it somewhat inefficient. The move's Defense-boosting capability does not make an appearance in the SSF games, though the two-turn nature may be referenced in how the move can be charged in SSF2. The move was available to Pikachu only by using TM40 in Generation I, though it can still have the move in the Generation II games via trading from one of the Generation I games, or in the Generation VII games by transferring from one of the Generation I games on the Virtual Console. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshot SSF Pikachu side attack.png|Pikachu using Skull Bash, on Pokémon Stadium. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Skull Bash Charge Pikachu.png|Pikachu charging Skull Bash, on Lake of Rage. Skull Bash Land.png|Pikachu landing on the ground after launching with Skull Bash. Skull Bash Hit.png|Pikachu hitting with Skull Bash. Early designs Skull Bash.png|Skull Bash's first early design, used from v0.8b to v0.9a. Skull Bash 9b.png|Skull Bash's second early design, used in v0.9b. Skull Bash charge.png|The first early design of Pikachu charging Skull Bash. Skull bash lag.png|The early design of Pikachu landing on the ground with Skull Bash. SkullBash.PNG|Pikachu hitting with a fully charged Skull Bash's first early design. SkullBash 9b PNG.png|Pikachu hitting Jigglypuff with a fully charged Skull Bash's second early design. Pikachu prepares for Skull Bash.png|The second early design of Pikachu charging Skull Bash. Trivia *Because so few moves in SSF increase a character's forward momentum in midair, Skull Bash is one of the only moves in the game to aid with recovery. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Side special moves Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Pokémon universe